Renekton/Background
Lore Live= |render = |gender = Male |race = Ascendant |birthplace = Shurima |residence = The League of Legends |occupation = Former Gatekeeper of the Great Library |faction = Independent |friends = |rivals = Nasus |related = }} On a faraway world, was born a member of a race of bestial guardians created to serve as the rulers and protectors of their people. Alongside his brother , Renekton oversaw the upkeep of the Great Library, which served as both a vault of ancient knowledge and the repository of the teachings of the Cycle of Life and Death. While the enlightened Nasus taught those scholars who came to study, Renekton served as the Great Library's gatekeeper. He could sense the true natures of those who sought Nasus' teachings, and he sent away those with dark ambitions. Over time, however, his repeated exposure to this evil infected his mind. He grew furious with the malevolence in the hearts of men, and as he descended deeper into madness, he discovered he could quell the fury by cutting the evil from the men who possessed it. Unfortunately, the relief was as short-lived as the subjects, and the butcher's rage, as it came to be known, would resurge even stronger. Consumed by his anger, Renekton turned on the one being who could defeat him -- his own brother. Nasus pleaded with Renekton to see reason. Realizing that he was beyond redemption, the despondent Nasus valiantly struck down his wayward sibling. Defenseless, Renekton waited eagerly for death's release. It never came. He was spared when summoners from the League of Legends claimed his brother. Caught in the wake of this powerful spell, Renekton tumbled for what seemed like ages between realities. When he finally emerged, he fell deep into the sewers of Zaun. Insane with fury, Renekton languished in his newfound home, driven senseless by his rage. That is until, by happenstance, he caught a familiar scent in the air. Believing that the familiar scent would guide him to the solace that was fading from his memory, he traced his brother to the Institute of War. }} |-| PBE= |render = |gender = Male |race = Ascendant (Crocodile) |birthplace = Ancient Shurima |residence = Shurima |occupation = Former Gatekeeper of Shurima ; Former Ancient Hero |faction = Shurima |friends = Xerath, Cassiopeia |rivals = Nasus |related = }} Renekton was once a staunch gatekeeper of ancient Shurima, but in the centuries since the fall of that once-glorious empire, he has been consumed by madness. Now,he is little more than a rage-fueled beast who seeks to kill his brother , who he believes is to blame for his current state of mind. Quotes ;Upon selection * Live= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-| PBE= ''These quotes are in addtion to current quotes ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Upon casting * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"I'll leave you all in pieces!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"One day, you will suffer!" Special *"You will not escape me, Nasus!" League Judgement Development * Renekton was designed by Xypherous. Renekton OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Renekton Splash Art Renekton_OriginalSkin_old2.jpg|2nd Renekton Splash Art Renekton BloodfurySkin old.jpg|Old Bloodfury Renekton Splash Art (by Riot Artist Knockwurst) Renekton_Render_old.png|Old Renekton Model Renekton_Scorched_Earth_model.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton model Renekton_Scorched_Earth_model_3D.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton 3D model Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peek by ByronicHero: Lately, we’ve seen quite a few sibling duos enter the League of Legends. While and may have been the first to make membership in the League a familial affair, since then and have been making a point of highlighting the importance of good genes. Of course, not all families get along, and if we’re going to broach the subject of sibling rivalry there’s probably no better place to start than with brother Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands. We’re personally not sure that we’ve ever seen a fraternal relationship with more animosity (no pun intended).Champion Sneak Peek: Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history ** Bonus health changed to 200 / 400 / 800 from 300 / 450 / 600. ** Damage per second changed to 30 / 60 / 120 from 40 / 70 / 100. V4.4: Twisted Treeline only * ** Bonus health reduced to 200 / 350 / 500 from 300 / 450 / 600. ** Damage per second reduced to 30 / 60 / 90 from 40/ 70 / 100. V3.03: * ** Fixed a bug where Ruthless Predator was unable to critically strike on any of the attacks; Ruthless Predator can now critically strike on the first attack. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug they wouldn't work on minions that he couldn't see. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.151: * ** No longer reduces armor. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Armor reduction increased to 15/20/25/30/35% from 15/17.5/20/22.5/25%. V1.0.0.140: * ** Fury-enhanced swipe trail is now properly red. V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where it was only reducing the target's base armor rather than total armor. V1.0.0.120: * General ** Fixed a bug where damage absorbed by a shield wouldn't mark Renekton as in combat for the purposes of Fury generation. * ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.115: * ** Heal reduced to 5% from 7.5%. ** Furious heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Base damage reduced to 30/60/90/120/150 from 45/75/105/135/165. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 90% from 60%. ** Cooldown changed to 18/17/16/15/14 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12. * ** Base damage reduced to 40/70/100 from 50/75/100. V1.0.0.111: * ** Fixed a bug where it would remember your order after casting, causing him to move toward previous locations. V1.0.0.110: * Stats ** Base health increased to 513 from 508. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 82. ** Base armor increased to 19 from 17.2. ** Armor per level increased to 3.8 from 3.2. * General ** Fixed a bug where Renekton was gaining bonus attack damage while wounded. * ** Base damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 80% from 60%. ** Basic heal reduced to 7.5% from 10%. ** Heal bonus when damaging Champions increased to 300% from 200%. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8. * ** Cooldown reduced to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. * ** Armor reduction when furious changed to 15/17.5/20/22.5/25% from a flat 10/15/20/25/30. V1.0.0.109: Added. (Original Stats) * Renekton uses a new resource system called Fury. Renekton gains Fury by attacking or dealing damage with spells. When he has gathered enough Fury, the resource will be expended to empower his skills with bonus effects. * (Innate) ** Renekton gains 5 Fury per autoattack. Having sufficient fury empowers Renekton’s abilities with bonus effects, but this drains Fury. Out of combat, Renekton loses 5 Fury per second. * (Q) ** Renekton swing his blade, dealing damage to nearby enemies and healing for a portion of the life dealt. ** Fury Bonus: Heal amount raised dramatically. * (W) ** Renekton's next attack swings twice, dealing a portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target briefly and applying on-hits each time. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton's next attack swings three times, dealing a huge portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target greatly and applying on-hits each time. * (E) ** Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to targets along the way. If he hits a target, he can use Dice for a brief period of time for the same effect. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton deals 50% increased damage and reduces the armor of units hit. * (Ultimate) ** Renekton empowers himself with dark energy, gaining size and bonus health. He deals periodic damage to enemies around him and rapidly gains Fury. }} References cs:Renekton/Příběh de:Renekton/Background fr:Renekton/Historique pl:Renekton/historia sk:Renekton/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements